


Flat Out

by laylee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylee/pseuds/laylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is flat out (and not in a good way) after a mission gone wrong, and he has no time for Natasha's puns. Fortunately Phil is there to save him from Tony's Sharpie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Out

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I dashed off after seeing [this](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/post/103007520009/pretty-sure-ive-reblogged-this-before-but) post on Tumblr.

If it wasn’t bad enough that he’d broken his leg when he jumped out of the tree..

(“ _Fell_ , Clint. Fell”

“ _Jumped_ , Coulson. There was no goddamn falling involved. I _never_ fall!”

"Well, that remains to be seen, agent.")

…that the Hydra goon had also managed to put a slug in his butt cheek on the way down was just too much icing on the cake if you asked him.

"Hey there, slugger."

Clint glared at Natasha standing in the doorway to his hospital room and silently wish her shoe collection a horrible, fiery death.

"I guess this puts a whole new spin on putting your back into it," she smirked as she glided into the chair next to his bed.

"Leave him alone, Natasha," Coulson admonished as he followed her through the door.

"Yes, leave me alone," Clint muttered into his pillow. It would be at least a week before he could put any weight on his rear end, the doctors had informed him solemnly, and until then he was stuck flat on his stomach with his ass stuck in the air for the whole world to ogle and laugh at. He was never going to live this down. Ever.

"Hey."

Clint’s right leg jiggled and he looked up to find Phil with his fingers hooked into the band around his ankle.

"This is not the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you," Phil reminded him softly.

"You could never top that time with the groundhog," Natasha added, but with none of her earlier sarcasm..

"That was pretty humiliating," Phil admitted, and Clint had to agree with him. He’d never been able to watch Groundhog Day since then.

"Just don’t let Stark anywhere near me with a Sharpie," Clint murmured as his eyes slid shut. Those were some damn good drugs they had him on, hell yeah.

"As if," Phil snorted.

"Yep, it’s all Phil’s," Clint slurred, and Jesus Christ on a cracker, did he really just say that our loud?

He must have because the last thing her heard before sleep finally took him was Natasha’s pained “Oh my God!” as Phil’s hand came to rest on his ankle.


End file.
